


The Slinky of Causality

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	The Slinky of Causality

He's trying to work out when it all started. When they stopped being one thing and become something else. It should be easy, everything has a starting point. Oh, things may happen because other things happened, an infinite slinky of causality travelling down the stairs of time. But there's always a _start_. Somewhere where you can go 'aha' and point a finger.

Only the point seems to have been about half way up a slippery slope, so much momentum behind it that he didn't have time to notice let alone try and stop it.

There's probably some sort of calculation for this. Something complicated, something n-dimensional that will sneak up on him later, possibly while he's running for his life in some sort of exciting and unusual way. He always gets his best - craziest - most interesting ideas when he's running for his life.

There _must_ be a calculation for it. It has to be one of those things that doesn't make sense from any angle except the right one. You look at it the right way and 'flash' you know exactly why and how and where. Suddenly you're all _hair_ and _knowledge_ and you just get it. He knows because he's been through it enough time. He's surprised he has any hair left, to be honest. One of these days he's going to be bald and that will be the universe's way of laughing at him.

Still, laughing might be original. The universe seems to have developed a sense of humour that he disapproves of.

Maybe it's a mid-life crisis. That could be it. He's due one of those - was due one of those - probably past one of those if he's going to be honest with himself. In fact he's probably somewhere where he should be looking back on a mid-life crisis with an amused fondness. Oh and now he's making himself sound old and he doesn't like it at all.

It's the red hair.

It has to be the red hair. He's just been projecting his own odd quirks, and then red hair comes along and 'bang' suddenly he's all strange and unusual and there's sweating and nudity and other curious indecencies that always seemed so much less distracting when they were...over there, instead of very much over here. In fact he likes them over here considerably more than he thought he would.

That doesn't really explain the other one though.

Rory doesn't have red hair. He has ridiculous hair.

No.

That theory's no good.

Why wasn't there a manual for this?

Though to be fair if there was one he probably would have dropped in somewhere unpleasant just on principle, books trying to tell him things when he was in no mood to be corrected, bah!

-

He's rubbish at this.

He hates being rubbish at things.


End file.
